White Horse
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: It was too late for him to catch her now. Angsty Oneshot/Songfic. Based of promos and spumors...


**White Horse**

**A/N: KC/Clare fic. Sorta---based off of promos and some spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the song, White Horse by Taylor Swift. **

She'd trusted him. And why shouldn't she? He was her boyfriend and her friend. He was the owner of her first kiss and every kiss after, he was the owner of her heart. She knew his past. He'd told her every detail of it and she'd told him that it didn't matter because who he was then, wasn't who he was now. She'd told him he was still a good guy and she had meant it.

Then _she _came into the picture with her pin straight blonde hair and her stupid giggles and her flirty nature. Jenna Middleton could easily be blamed for it all and it was partly her fault but----KC Guthrie had made his choice and he didn't choose Clare Edwards. The girl who loved him, the one who he said he loved. He chose _her._

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

She really should've known. He'd pretty much told her not to trust him. Reese had said that too but she'd assumed he said it because he hated KC. She really thought that Jenna was her friend, as well as Alli's. She didn't expect the girl to be a backstabbing bitch. Clare knew she'd been stupid. Such a stupid, _stupid _ girl.

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should've known_

_I should've known._

She wasn't pretty and popular like her sister. She wasn't long and leggy and blonde like Jenna. She didn't giggle when a joke wasn't funny. She was the good girl, the Christian girl, the girl who didn't break the rules. The _smart _girl. Maybe if she'd been a little less good, if she'd broken the rules, if she was a little less smart----but no. That wasn't her. It would never be her. She wasn't a princess. She knew life wasn't perfect. What had happened to her sister a year ago was proof of that.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the onen you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

She was no princess and KC wasn't a prince. He wasn't going to carry her up the stairwell like in all those romantic, sappy movies she and Alli watched. This wasn't Hollywood and alot of the time in real life---there wasn't a happy ending.

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come_

_around_

She wished she had kept her promise to herself to be all about school and pay no mind to the boys. Maybe then she wouldn't be hurt. But when she met KC---she'd forgotten all of that. She'd romantacized and fantasized about a relationship with. Not caring about the consequences or that she'd possibly end up irrevociably broken by him. She'd been naive and eager. His gorgeous green eyes had promised her everything.

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

She knew better now. She'd make better choices. Wouldn't put all her faith and trust in someone so easily. She would protect her heart like a dragon would protect it's cave. She wouldn't be made a fool of again. She _wouldn't. _She was broken from her thougts by the one voice she did not wish to here. _His._

"Clare?" His voice was tentative and careful and sorry.

She didn't respond. Didn't turn to face him and she could hear him sigh behind her and she'd thought he'd given up but suddenly---'

Suddenly he was on his knees infront of her and he was taking her reluctant, fighting hands in his own and he was looking deeply and soulfully into her eyes. Well she wasn't going to give him what he desired. No forgiveness. He'd broken her heart and he didn't deserve to feel relief. "I'm sorry. But I can't forgive you right now. And I can't take you back. You made your choice, KC." She told him before she stood up and walked away from him, away from the park and torwards her sister who was waiting by the family car. And she didn't look back.

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

Because she wasn't his and perhaps she was never his to begin with. She would find someone someday who'd treat her the way she deserved to be treated and all this would be but a forgotten memory. It was to late for apologies and sad eyes. Too damn late. He'd made the choice.

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me _

_well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me_

_now_

"You gonna be okay Clare?" Darcy asked, resting her hand on her sister's knee.

Clare looked up from the window and smiled at her sister. "I am now Darcy. I am now. I did what I had to do and I can't regret that." She said softly as she shook her head lightly.

_Oh whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh it's too late to catch me now_

**The End**


End file.
